Daring Love
by cynthiarocks100
Summary: Percy is the popular bad boy at Goode High. He can get any girl he wants, and is the ultimate jerk. However, when he takes on a dare that changes not only him, but his whole life, he is in for a turn. And it all stared with a ghost of his past with blonde curls and gray eyes. Percabeth and Thalico. Rated T for mild language
1. The Dare

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think. Drumroll please. I said drumroll. DRUMROLL! Fine, be that way. Without further ado, I present to you Daring Love! **

Percy's POV

Her blond curls fell loosely around her shoulders. They were brushing my face. I loved her grey eyes, making me feel wonderful every time I saw them. However, I couldn't see them at the moment, as my eyes were closed. And my lips were on hers. I felt like I was in heaven. I wasn't sure what she felt, but I was sure about one thing.

I was in love with her.

And why would I be in love with her you may ask? It started about month ago.

I was walking down the halls of Goode High School with the gang behind me. Luke, whose sandy hair and muscular completion made the girls swoon, Ethan, black-haired kid with an eye patch, Chris, a Latino kid with a smirk on his face, and Kronos, tall and muscular with the "don't mess with me" look.

We were leaning against our lockers, talking about the grocery store raid that cost Ethan his eye.

"I'm bored." said Luke.

I smirked. "Deal with it."

Ethan stepped forward. "Hey man, I dare you to date one of the girls over there."

I looked over, and sized them up. Thalia Grace, spike-haired girl who looked somewhere between punk and goth. Rachel Elizabeth Dare (aka RED), her red curls bouncing. Grover Underwood, crippled kid with a Rasta cap (lame). Nico di Angelino, the kid who was always dressed in black. They seemed to be crowded around a fifth person, who was shielded from my sight.

I sneered. "They aren't worth the time and effort."

Ethan spoke again. "Then how about you get her to date you then break her heart?"

I chuckled. "Now that sounds more interesting. Deal."

Ethan pointed. "Do it to her."

The 4 friends had parted to reveal the fifth person. She had blonde curls and looked like the stereo-typical California girl, except for the startling grey eyes. What made me wince was that I knew her.

She was the girl from my past. My old best friend now turned my worst enemy. It brought up one name. Annabeth Chase.

_Oh no._ I thought. _Not her. Anyone but her. _

"Chase?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, your little frenemy." Ethan replied.

Luke laughed. "More like the girl who would love to kill you."

Kronos smirked, "This is going to be good."

With that, I started walking toward her. Little did I know that the short walk would change my life.

**So I know this was a little short for a chapter. But I promise the second chapter will be longer. I will try to upload more as soon as possible. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks everyone! ~Cynthia**


	2. Feelings of the Past

**Sorry if you guys got a ton of emails sayin ther is a new chapte. I had some diffiuculties. Thanks for the response to the first chapter! I really appreiciate it! As a reward, chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. (I wish...)**

Annabeth's POV

Thalia looked at the photo in my hands. "No way." she said.

Rachel looked at me. "How did you even get into the place?"

I shrugged. "My dad used to be a famous cop. It comes with privileges."

Nico frowned. "But that's the hardest place to get into!"

The night before, my dad had taken me to an awesome club. It was a nightclub with a pool, basketball court, bowling alley, and a huge library. The photo showed me at the library, looking up at the huge amount of books.

Grover face-palmed. "Out of all the places to go, she chose the library."

I scowled "You know I hate loud places you little-"

I was interrupted by a low voice. "Hey."

Percy's POV

The looks on their faces was priceless. Thalia was glaring at me, and it was a little scary with her electric blue eyes. Nico was looking shocked to see me standing there. Rachel looked at me as if I was some kind of alien. And Grover, well, he had an excellent poker face. Annabeth, however, looked disgusted.

"What do you want Jackson." she snarled.

I chuckled. "Why, I want to ask you a question of importance."

Thalia glared at me. "Well you can take your question and shove it-"

"Will you go out with me?"

Annabeth looked shocked, but quickly regained her disgusted look. "After all you did to me? After you left me? After you left us? That is a definite no." She looked like she wanted to slap me.

I have to admit, I was a bit disappointed. After that, I just walked back to the guys, who were laughing their heads off. "You just got rejected!" yelled Ethan.

I punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

The rest of the day was pretty much normal. The last class I had was aggravating. English is bad enough with my dyslexia and ADHD, but it was ten times worse with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all glaring at me. When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my stuff and walked to my car. As I drove home, I kept thinking about what Annabeth had said. _After all you did to me? After you left me? After you left us? _

I scowled. She had no right to say that. She had no idea what would've happened if I didn't leave them. It was for their safety. I shook myself. I had to focus. The traffic in Manhattan was bad enough without me thinking about my past. As soon as I got to the apartment, I could smell cookies.

"Mom?" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen honey!"

As soon as I got to the kitchen, she ran up to me and hugged me. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her kind brown eyes shown with love. They say girls are made with sugar and spice and everything nice. My mom smelled like that too.

"How was school?" she asked.

"It was good. Ethan dared me to-"I stopped. My mom didn't like me to take up dares with those guys. They tended to take things way too seriously. She was more protective when the last guy who didn't finish the dare was almost killed. But that's what happens when you're in a gang.

Sure enough, she pursed her lips. "And what, exactly, were you dared to do?"

"I'm supposed to date a girl then break up with her."

Her face was a scary mask of calm. "And who is the girl?"

"Annabeth Chase."

Mom looked like she wanted to say something when Paul came in.

Paul was my stepdad (my biological dad had died in a car accident), and I thought he was cool. He always nice and treated me with respect. He was definitely better than my first stepdad…

"What's up Sally?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

She smiled. "It's nothing. I'll go back to making dinner."

She walked back to the stove. Paul shot me a look filled with curiosity. I ignored him and went to my backpack to get my homework. Just then the phone rang.

Mom walked over to pick up. "Hello? Yes, he is home. Sure, you can talk to him."

She handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Percy! How's it going?"

"Luke, what do you want?"

"Well, someone is a little feisty today. The boss man wants us to get something. He says he'll pay double."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"Great. Meet us at the abandoned warehouse."

I hung up. "Mom, I got to go do stuff with the gang."

She looked worried. "Honey, we can manage ourselves. You don't need to help earn money."

"Don't worry." I said as I grabbed my jacket. "Be back soon."

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe he had the nerve to ask me out after all he's done. Seriously! Afterward, I could see his little gang laughing their heads off. So I guess it was a joke.

It wasn't funny.

"Just ignore them." said Nico.

"I can handle myself just fine, Angelo."

"I remember how he used to be." sighed Grover.

I did too. He used to be sweet, funny, and the best friend I ever had. However, that's what he_ used _to be. Now, he's the leader of a ruthless gang.

The rest of the day I had classes without him, except English. I made my point clear by glaring at him the rest of class. I could see Thalia and Nico doing the same. Grover just sat in the back, not paying attention. Or maybe he was trying to avoid Percy altogether. I know I would.

After school, Rachel and Thalia walked home with me. It was completely silent until Thalia chose to talk.

"So, Jackson was a complete asshole today." said Thalia.

"I totally agree." said Rachel "But you know what I can't believe?"

"What?"

"That Annabeth has a crush on him."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" inquired Thalia.

"It's makeup!" I protested.

"And why do you stare at him all the time?" asked Rachel.

"It's called glaring." I replied.

"Then why-"

"Okay!" I shouted. "I do have a crush on him."

"I knew it!" Rachel said triumphantly.

"You should crush on someone within our boundaries." said Thalia. "Like me."

"You mean Nico?" I asked.

"Exactly. I can tell he likes me too."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US EARLIER!" scolded Rachel.

"Whatever. Just don't tell the guys."

"No promises." she said.

"This is where we split." said Thalia. "Bye."

As we went our separate ways, I started thinking about Percy.

_Where's the real Percy?_ I wondered. _And why do I still have a feelings for him after all he's done? _

**Please review! Thanks everyone!~Cynthia**


	3. I Got the Money, Honey

**Hey guys! So originally, I wasn't going to post until Friday. Then, my mother told me that I wasn't going to swim due to my various cuts (let's just say I'm really clumsy). Just to let you know, I will post at least once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. (Still working on it...)**

Percy's POV

Kronos, the boss man (we liked to call him that because he was _really_ bossy), wanted us to rob a bank. (That's probably why he was paying double) We slipped on our black ski masks, gloves and outfits. The guns went into the belts. We walked to the bank, using the dangerous 'gang' path so no one would see us. We got to the bank pretty quick. Kronos kicked down the door, and we all ran in.

"This is a robbery!" Luke shouted in a gruff voice.

_Duh._ I thought.

We had our guns pointed at the bank employees. They looked like they were about to pee their pants. One guy had fainted on the spot.

Kronos had run into where they kept the money and came back with 5 giant bags of money. As we left, we all made sure to 'accidently' drop the fake I.D.s that Chris and Ethan stole earlier. I felt kind of sorry for Robert Cooper and the rest of the guys on the .

We went back to the abandoned warehouse where we usually met up. Kronos handed each of us a bag of money.

"This is way more than double." said Ethan. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Keep it. What am I supposed to do with that much money?" said Kronos.

I could think of a lot of things he could do with that money. But knowing Kronos, if we egged him about it anymore he would just take all the money and not give us a penny.

"Hey Percy," Luke said. "Did you get Annabelle to agree to date you yet?"

"It's Annabeth, and not yet." I said. "Looks like I'll need to work on her with my charm."

"What charm?" asked Chris.

I glared at him. "I still have the gun you know."

That shut him up.

"Hey guys," said Ethan. "The robbery will probably be on the news."

I went to get the remote, which next to the plasma screen TV we stole last month. I turned it on and changed the channel to FOX news.

"-not too much damage." a reporter was saying. "The amount stolen was 10,000 dollars. Police have found the I.D.'s of the 5 criminals. They are Robert Cooper, Charlie Hendrix, Jackson Marley, Trevor Ellison, and Andrew Welts. More on this heinous robbery later."

Ethan turned the TV off and smirked. "They always eat that I.D. stuff up. Could they be more stupid?"

"I don't think that's possible." I replied.

We parted ways. I walked back to the apartment. I wasn't too worried about getting jumped. Most of the time when a gang member saw who I was, they immediately veered away. I got to my apartment and found my mother asleep on the couch. A note from Paul was on the table.

_Went out for school business, dinner is on the table. Be back soon. -Paul _

I smiled at my mother, who was looking blissful. All the worry seemed to disappear as she slept. I carried her back to bed before going to my room. I flopped onto the bed, and realized how tired I was. I fell asleep quickly, but the sleep brought back a horrible memory.

_I was playing behind the couch when I heard my dad, Poseidon, and my stepdad, Gabe, come in. My dad was shouting at Gabe about how crappy he was treating me, and how he would have his head for it. Gabe was shouting back at how he would like to see him try. My dad punched Gabe in the face. Soon, the two were fighting like animals. Gabe pulled out a knife that had been hidden in his sleeve. He stabbed dad in the heart. Dad fell to the ground, dead. When Gabe realized what he had done, he didn't cry, fall to his knees, screaming about the horrible person he was like I thought he would. Instead, he hid the knife under a cushion on the couch where I was hiding. He took a rug and put it on the spot that the blood dripped on. He dragged Poseidon's body to the window and pushed the body out, where it fell in the dumpster, 7 stories below. Gabe went down to close the lid of the dumpster. I ran to my room, where I pretended I was the entire time. When mom got home, Gabe told her that Poseidon couldn't make it, due to some meeting. That was when I decided to call the police. _

I woke up sweating and on the ground. I guess I fell off the bed when I was dreaming (or is it nightmaring?) about the murder. I took a shower, threw on some clothes, and brushed my teeth. On my way out, I grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door. I met the guys at the lockers.

"Hey Perce," said Luke. "Annabeth is over there. It's now or never."

I glanced over to see Annabeth getting her books out of her locker. I smirked.

"I'm going in."

As I walked over to Annabeth, I could hear the guys snickering behind me. I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. She turned around, probably expecting to see one of her loser friends. When she saw me instead, well, I thought I could see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Go away, Jackson." She snarled.

"I can't say hi to my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"Well, you're a little grumpy today, girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Yes you are. "

"No I'm n-"

I cut her off by kissing her on the lips. **[This isn't the kiss in the intro]** She seemed shocked, and she didn't kiss me back. I can't blame her actually. I did leave her before after all. I pulled back.

She responded by glaring at me. "I'm not going to-"

"C'mon!" I said. "Everyone wants some of this."

As if on cue, some random girl came up and wrapped her arms around my waist. I chuckled slightly, then said "I appreciate the gesture, but I was in the middle of talking to my girlfriend."

She unwrapped her arms, looking rather disappointed. She stalked off.

"See ya later, babe." I said to Annabeth before walking back to the guys.

"Did you get her to date you?" asked Ethan,

"More or less." I answered.

The bell rang, so I walked to first period, math. Mrs. Dodds yelled at me for not doing my math homework the night before. She gave me a detention before continuing the lesson on algebraic expressions. I could see Annabeth next to me determined not to look at me.

The rest of the day was the usual 'Percy-Jackson-I-can't-believe-you-forgot-your-hom ework-again' yelling I get from teachers after gang business. After class, Chris and I met up the lockers.

"How many teachers yelled at you?" asked Chris.

"All of them."

"Tough luck, it was only 3 of them for me."

I saw Annabeth coming out of English. I grinned.

"I'm going to have a little fun Ethan."

I slid next to Annabeth and put my arm around her waist. "Hey."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" yelled Thalia. Rachel, Nico, and Grover all stood with their mouths open.

I grinned. "I'm hugging my pretty girlfriend."

Rachel's eyes were bugging out. "You said yes?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I didn't say yes or no."

"So what are you doing with him?" asked Nico.

"Why would you want to know? Do you have a little liking for my girlfriend?" I pretended to be angry.

"I-I don't have crush on Annabeth." I swear I saw him glance at Thalia. I guess he was too chicken to ask her out.

"The only reason I won't break up with him is so that he'll stop bothering me about it." said Annabeth.

"Suure." said Thalia, clearly not believing her. I wonder why…

"Well, bye Annabeth." I kissed her on the forehead before leaving to go to my car. I could hear Thalia's gasp from the doors. Smirking, I took out my keys and unlocked the car.

I still can't believe Annabeth actually said yes to dating me.

**So Annabeth said yes (kind of). There's not a lot of Thalico moments yet, but I promise you will get more later. Please review! Thanks! ~Cynthia**


	4. He Used To Be

**Hey guys! So I had a bad week. I got grounded. I got sick. My mom said it was bad luck, but I think the gods are amd at me. But I guess they forgave me today, because I talked to my cruch! EEEPP! Sorry about my personal life thing. I've decided to try and communicate with my readers more. For every new review, I'll PM you guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Percy and the others belong to Uncle Rick.**

Annabeth's POV

"Alright, what was that?" asked Thalia. "He kissed you."

"It wasn't like he kissed me on the lips." I answered. Although he did do it this morning.

"What?" Thalia's eyes widened.

I realized I had said that out loud.

"He, um, might have, um, kissed me this morning in the hallway."

"You didn't tell us the whole day?" asked Rachel. "Seriously!"

"But you're going to break up with him, right?" asked Grover. He was really protective when it came to his friends.

"If I break up with him, he'll just keep bugging me to go out with him. Besides, if he breaks up with me, it's not like I'll be hurt or anything."

Grover and Nico both seemed satisfied with that answer. Thalia and Rachel, however, were not fooled.

"We need to talk," said Thalia. "About girl stuff." She dragged me and Rachel to the janitor's closet and shut the door. She turned to me.

"Annabeth, I know you like him, but you need to consider the dangers. He might be going out with you for his own benefit."

"Thalia's right." said Rachel. "Percy isn't who he used to be. In the past, he might've treated you like a special part of his life. But now, what is he going to do? We both know he didn't ask you out because he likes you, and don't deny it. The question is, why did he ask you out?"

"Guys," I said. "You know I'll be able to handle it. So what if he asked me out for his own reasons? It's not like we have any special bond. And I know he'll break up with me. So I'm prepared for the worst."

"Alright, just checking up on you." said Thalia. "Now let's walk home."

After we said goodbye to Grover and Nico, we walked home in silence. I guess they understood I wanted to think. After I got home, I plopped down on the couch.

"Annabeth, are you home?" asked my stepmother.

"Yes!"

"Can you come help me with dinner?"

"Sure!"

My stepmother, Susan, and I had a pretty good relationship. At first when my dad married her, I despised her. I thought she was the most disgusting thing on the planet. But she was always nice to me. Eventually, I began to like her better. Soon, we had a special mother-daughter bond. She even looked like me, except that she had brown eyes.

"Is Matthew and Bobby home?" I asked.

"No, they're going over to a friend's house tonight. And your father's working late, so it's just the two of us." She replied.

After we ate dinner, I headed up to my room. I took out a random book form my book shelf and sat on my bed. I flipped open _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. I was on the part where Tom had just kissed Becky, and had just promised to love no one but her. But I knew it wouldn't work.

"Annabeth! It's time to sleep!" Susan called.

"Alright!" I replied. I put the book away and closed my eyes. I hadn't even got to read the book. What would happen to Tom and Becky? Heartbreak? Love? I sighed. Tom, the delinquent who had a good heart, and Becky, the innocent schoolgirl. Another pair that couldn't work out. I drifted off to sleep, my thoughts on how impossible Tom and Becky and Percy and I would ever get a happy ending.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes and glancing at the clock, which read 7:30.

7:30! School starts in 15 minutes!

I threw on some clothes, brushed my teeth and combed my hair (barely). I was rushing down the stairs, when Susan stopped me.

"Annabeth-"

"I'm skipping breakfast!" I shouted.

"I need to-"

"I'm going to be late!"

"The school-"

"Mrs. Hollis is going to-"

"Annabeth!" she barked, forcing me to listen. "The school's closed. Some kind of gas leak or something."

"Oh." I scowled. "That would've been nice to know 5 minutes ago."

She laughed. "You're going out anyways. One of your friends called, said that he needed help studying. I told him you'd be there at 9."

I frowned. Nico and Grover would've told me yesterday if they needed help studying. Both of them were doing pretty well in school. Well, except for P.E. Maybe Susan had said it wrong, maybe it was Thalia or Rachel.

"Annabeth?" she asked cautiously. I realized I still hadn't answered,

"Okay, sure." I said. "Who called?"

"His name was…" she struggled to recall. "Perry Johnson?"

"I don't know a Perry Johnson."

"No. It was…Percy Jackson!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

A mixture of emotions was rising up. I forced an expression of calm. "What did he need help with?"

"He said that he needed your help with English."

Clearly, he didn't remember a thing from our childhood. I was not going to do well helping him with _English. _Why not math? Heck I could even help him with P.E.! Wait, why would I want to help him anyway? He was a lowlife jerk. Who was also my boyfriend. And my crush. Ugh! Why was this so frustrating! Should I say no? It would be better not to see him at all. But Susan had already scheduled. It would be rude to quit. Maybe if-

"Annabeth. You've been standing there for 5 minutes."

I cleared my mind of thoughts. "Sorry Susan. Little distracted today. I'll go get ready."

"If he gives you any trouble, it's off with his head." She joked.

_It looks like he'll be headless tomorrow._ I thought.

Percy's POV

I was pacing in my room. Annabeth would be here in 20 minutes. Why was I nervous? It's not like any of those kisses meant anything. Right? You might be asking why I'm nervous if I'm the one who called her. Well, actually, I called her because I planned to break up with her. Then, Susan picked up the phone instead. Susan didn't know me, but I knew her because Annabeth told me about her. I remembered that day really clearly. That was the day she told me she really liked me. That was the day our friendship changed.

"_Percy." Annabeth looked at me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. _

"_What? Did I do something?" I asked. _

"_No, it's not you. It's…it's nothing." _

"_I may not have that girl sense that Thalia does, but I'm your best friend. I know you." _

_Annabeth smiled. "I really like you Percy. I like you a lot." _

_I wanted to be really careful about what I said. "Annabeth, we're not in high school for another month. Your dad would freak if you broke his rule." _

_Annabeth frowned. "You don't like me?" _

"_Of course I do. I like you a lot too Annabeth. It's just; I don't want to make a bad impression with your dad." _

_At the mention of her dad, Annabeth flinched. I asked her what was wrong. _

"_He's getting remarried." she said tearfully. "I-I always thought he'd never love anyone but my mom. Even if she did die. H-her name is Susan, and she's a bitch. She doesn't like me at all." _

"_You must be really miserable, especially if you're cussing." _

"_I don't want to lose you too." _

_I thought this would be a bad time to bring it up, but I had to tell her sometime. "Annabeth, I need to tell you something." _

"_What?" _

"_Kronos asked me to join the gang, and I said yes." _

_Annabeth jumped up from my bed. "You _WHAT_! You're going to quit right? Wait I get it. This is a joke. It's hilarious. Haha!" _

"_Annabeth," I said quietly. I'm serious." _

"_You IDIOT! You're going to smoke? Do drugs? Get drunk? Beat up kids? That's disgusting! I can't be a friend of someone who makes such rash decisions!" _

"_Well then, maybe you shouldn't!" I yelled. "My decisions are none of your business." _

"_Then I'll just leave and stop being your friend. I can't believe a trusted you with such important matters to me, then you just drop a bomb like that!" _

"_Then why don't you leave!"_

"_I will Seaweed Brain!" _

"_You're such a Wise Girl!" _

"_Fine!" _

"_Fine!" _

_And with that, the door slammed shut, leaving me to fully regret that day. _

I was in the very room where that happened. The last time I was called a Seaweed Brain.

Anyways, back to the Annabeth situation. Luke called this morning, saying he had spilled some chemicals "accidently" and I was apparently toxic. And he wouldn't have to take that social studies test today. He told me that I had better get a move on breaking up with Annabeth; there were plenty of other girls who were _much_ hotter.

When Annabeth's stepmom answered the phone, something made me stop. It made me ask for Annabeth to help me study instead. I wonder why…

Then, the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, fully expecting to see Annabeth looking at me in some disapproving manner, She'd probably hit me with a book or something.

Instead, I found myself face to face with Rachel.

**So you guys found out about the past! But what was Rachel doing here? Hmm? My gods, I left you at a cliffhanger. I'M TURNING INTO UNCLE RICK! The real cover image for the story will be posted soon. Review! ~Cynthia**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, I know you guys want an update. Well, it's coming today. I'm posting 3 MORE CHAPTERS. That's right. But that can increase! Here's how: **

**5 more reviews= 4 chapters **

**10 more reviews= 5 chapters **

**20 more reviews= 6 chapters **

**21+ reviews= GET READY FOR AN UPDATE EXPLOSION! **

**So, the next chapter will be posted later today. Thanks!**


	6. The Hospital pert 1

**This chapter is really short. The reason why is beacause I promised you a chapter today, but I didn't get enough time to write. So this chapter doesn't really count. I am really thrilled with the review response! I will be writing 5 MORE CHAPTERS! That number can still increase. I will be done with all 5 by next Saturday, but I will post before that. Now, enjoy the read! OR ELSE...**

* * *

Percy's POV

First off, I was really confused. I'm pretty sure I called Annabeth. Second, I thought the two were mutual enemies. Rachel was in a defensive posture, her arms crossed. She was glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead about 50 times now.

"Listen," she said. "I don't have much time, so you'd better listen closely. Annabeth is a WONDERFUL person, and you are a little shatbag. Now, if I hear one word about hurting Annabeth, you are beyond dead. I will torture you until you _beg _for death. I will drag you into the depths of Tartarus and back. I will not hesitate to do anything to you. Understand?"

I meant to say something really cool, like 'Oh yeah, like you to do that.' It was probably more like a "Y-yes ma'am."

Rachel seemed satisfied with herself and stopped glaring at me. We stood in an uncomfortable silence. I really didn't like this at all. Why in the world did I have to ask Annabeth to come over? And why was she talking so long?

Just then, someone came running up the stairs. Annabeth's hair was messy, like she had just walked through a hurricane. "Soory." She said. "I had to catch Susan before she drove off with my bag. Thanks again for coming with me Rachel"

Rachel smiled. "No problem." She gave me a look that said 'Remember what we talked about buddy' before walking away.

Annabeth looked at me. "So, um, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah." I moved away from the door to let her in. She stepped inside. A smiled graced her face. "You look a lot nicer when you're not yelling at me." I mumbled. I didn't mean for her to hear it, but of course she did. Her cheeks turned pink. "Thanks. So, should we get started?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. She started to talk about Shakespeare, but I wasn't paying attention. Maybe it's the ADHD. She was talking, but I was tuning her out. Man, she had grown up a lot. Her eyes were sadder, but they were also happier. It was weird how that worked. Her blond curls were really pretty. Every time she said something, her hair would bounce. Her lips were pink. But it wasn't lip gloss or lipstick like all my other girlfriends had. It was natural. Man, I could just envision my lips on hers…

Wait. What?

"Percy!" said Annabeth. "Are you even listening?"

"No" I admitted.

Annabeth huffed. "Then why am I even here?"

"Because I want you to be." I blurted out. I mentally groaned. Stupid ADHD…

Her expression softened. "You know what? Let's take a break."

I nodded. "Can we go eat some cookies?"

She nodded. I walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. I'm sure that Mon had left some in there somewhere…

I was interrupted when I heard Annabeth's phone ring. She picked it up. "Hello? Hi dad! Wait, what did you say? She WHAT? Really? Okay I'll be there soon." She hung up, then burst into tears. I was slightly alarmed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She faced me. "My mom is in the hospital."

* * *

**I know, I'm really evil. But the next few chapters will be long and strong! Review!**


End file.
